


In Stars and Scams

by HelmetParty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Conspiracy Theories, Contains Original Art!, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Gang Violence, Inhumane buisness practices, Injury Recovery, Mystery, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Sombra gets caught and finds herself in the hands of an unlikely hero.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely canon-divergent. If you give a shit about the Overwatch canon or it's timeline, this fic is not for you. I'm a better writer than Michael Cunt anyway. ( Me: If you like Overwatch timeline fuck you >:(. Also me: ( spends 50 hours going through the timeline several times because I want to know everything. )

_Sombra had fucked up. Really bad._

  
She fell to the floor with a disgraceful grunt of pain, blood smearing from her mouth and nose to the cold hard concrete.  
  
"Caught the bitch at last," one of the men say. Several people crowd around her, a few of them omnics, all with one thing in common; a circle tattoo on their forehead. She recognizes them before she's punched to the ground; a gang. She saw them on the news before, although she didn't quite catch their name. Apparently, everyone who knew their names were dead or missing.  
  
Sombra attempts to scramble back to her feet. In her backpack was her pistol, if she could just get far enough away from them to get it...  
  
One of the omnics put it's foot on her back, forcing her to the ground. Hard. It was ruthless, putting so much pressure on her she felt like she was going to crack under it so.  
  
"Don't crush her yet!" One of the men yell, pushing the omnic off of her. "She has to be alive, or we don't get paid!"  
  
"We already have half of the payment. We could just kill her now."  
  
"After we went through all of this trouble?" The woman who had previously spoken up looks at the ground in embarrassment. "Thought so."  
  
Sombra struggles to look up, trying to catch a few more glimpses of their faces, so she can remember them when she fucking _comes after them_ ; but it's an attempt made poorly, as the next thing she remembers is a large metal foot and a sudden blackness.  
  


* * *

  
A dull ache in her skull is why she wakes. Her eyes don't open as she becomes conscious, instead she pretends as though she was still blacked out silently. Her senses, hyper aware, tune in carefully as she assessed the situation; she jogs her memory, remembers what happened and looks for context in her mind. She had no shortage of reasons why someone would come after her, however, this time in particular she had no clue. Did they want her money? Maybe they worked for one of the companies or people she stole from, and they wanted revenge. Was it a terrorist organization reaching out to her? She had had something like this happen before, but there were always warning signs. Sombra was rather upset with herself that she couldn't see any this time; now she was unsure if she could even get out of this alive.  
  
As she listens carefully, she doesn't hear anything...horrible. A clock ticked, or what she hoped was a clock. Rain and thunder hummed outside, so she gathers there must be a window, and some time must have passed for a storm to appear out of nowhere. She hears footsteps coming from below her, signaling she must be in a second story or more.  
  
Sombra opens her eyes.  
  
Almost as soon as she's able to comprehend her setting, her heart races.  
  
Her arms are tied in rope, it's tight and scratchy, but even so she has a bit of wiggle room. She struggles in it, looking around her for anything to cut through. In the corner of the room is her black bag, the one with her gun in it, but it looks empty.  
She tips her chair over, causing a somewhat loud bang on the ground. However, the people walking downstairs seemingly don't notice. She waits there, listening intently from the floor for what seems like ten minutes. In her head, she rationalizes that she was most likely good to continue. If hey heard her, they either weren't doing anything about it or were slow to get to it.  
  
She inches the chair on the ground, using a tiny table to lift herself to her feet. Even though her feet were also tied, she was able to walk in an incredibly awkward style to the dresser in the opposite corner of the yellow painted room. On the dresser was a pair of scissors next to a dying rose plant, something that could cut through her itchy prison.  
  
She turns around, trying to angle herself right with the chair to be able to grab them. She has to stay on her tippy toes and force herself up the wooden dresser somewhat, sweating and panting both from anxiety and physical strain.  
  
With a happy grin, she feels the scissors in her grasp. As she feels them on her finger tips, she grabs them and pulls them from the top. As she does so, they push the plant off of it as well.  
  
She's silent and still as the vase crashes to the floor.  
  
" _What was that_?"  
  
The muffled voices call through the floor, and suddenly, there is loud running footsteps rushing, supposedly, towards her.  
  
Sombra feels like she was going to cry. Her hands shake as she struggles to get out of the rope, her hands coming free only when it's loose enough to slide off completely. Next is her legs. The footsteps and clamoring of voices grow louder and louder, as does her breathing. As soon a her feet are free, she throws the scissors to the floor and goes to the door; she clicks the lock, though she's not sure how much good hat will do. Her next mission was her bag, which she grabs only to find that it was indeed empty as she had feared. 

She can't think of this now. She has to go.

The woman rushes to the window, pulling it open quickly. It had no screen, which made her job extremely easy; though her trouble was not over yet. Her second suspicion was also correct in that she was indeed on a second story. Below her was stone and concrete, bushes and an array of flowers both living and dying. There were people walking in the distance, their umbrellas above them like hats. It was clear she was in a residential area; bad for both her and her captors, meaning that any gunfire or screaming would likely be investigated. It would not be in her favor to call for someone to help, though she could, and it was indeed tempting. Even so, with this storm, it was likely nobody would even hear.

Who knows. Maybe even if she screamed and shouted, nobody would come to her aid. It was completely feasible that nobody would dare to report the screaming if they knew this gang was the one who did the job.

There is a bang at the door, and several voices shouting. The door was only wood, it would only be a few seconds before they broke in.

Sombra makes a decision. It was either stay here or jump, neither the best option, though one better than the other. She rationalizes it, tries to make herself feel better - ' _I've jumped higher_ ', she says in her mind, something which is true but also based on context. She lifts her legs out of the window, her hands holding onto the trim of it. Once she's dangling, she holds her breath and closes her eyes, letting go as the door breaks.

The first thing she feels is her knees. The pain of the fall was broken by a bush, yes, though it was far less spongy as she had hoped. She pretty much fell right through it, her legs landing cold on the dirt beneath it. The shouting of the men is drowned out by the pain, her legs throbbing and burning with the impact.

She knows she can't dwell. She has to _run_.

Hobbling to her feet, she pushes through the plant. It was sharp and cut up her legs, but she doesn't care. She looks around quickly, back and fourth, left and right, and picks a direction. She had no idea where she was, not like it meant anything though. Anywhere was going to be better than here.

A clash of thunder and a burst of lightning are what wake her up from her thoughts. She hears running footsteps coming towards her, and in a panic, she hobbles as fast as she could in the opposite direction. It burned, it hurt, and her legs threatened to give out at any moment. With every step, it got somewhat easier however, perhaps from adrenaline, perhaps it wasn't so bad to begin with; and everything becomes a blur. She's not sure how long she goes before passing out in the cold, hard streets, but the last thing she remembers is the dull ache of her head becoming sharp and harsh.

* * *


	2. See Through Bloodshot Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra looked at the woman. She looked for a good, long time. She looked into her eyes, looking for intent, for evil and deceit, but found only annoyance and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a doodle for this chapter. Probably wont do one for every chapter, but who knows!

_Chapter 2 - See Through Bloodshot Eyes_

* * *

Passing out twice in a day wasn't how Sombra had wanted to live her life. Has it even only been a day, even? Who knows how much time had passed, she sure didn't. Coming back to consciousness once again, Sombra stays still. She figured she had been caught by the gang once more, and was back where she had begun; _that_ house, the one from before, she thinks with disdain. Though it was different. Instead of being tied, Sombra can feel nothing on her hands or feet other than her clothing. Which was good, it meant that she was free to move and she probably hadn't been...well, you know.

This could be bad. The lack of restraint could likely mean that there was someone in the room with her, or someone nearby. Unlike the last time, however, she is laying down. On a bed, probably. A blanket or some sort of comforter was laid upon her, and she realized she was snuggled well into it. She laid on her side, facing a wall; she could tell, her hand was pressed against it through the blanket. She takes a leap of faith and opens one eye.

As she opens her eye, she feels woozy. Her head spinned and her vision was blurry. It takes her a few moments to get used to it, and soon enough, the pain in her head and eyes drowns down a bit. She is able to focus now, on the wall, on her surroundings, on her mind. The walls of the room we're painted a light pink, she can tell that even in the dark. Her blanket was blue, pink and green flowers and other wild plants covering the design; it was like something you would find in your grandmother's house. It reminded her of her own peepums, someone she held closer to her heart than her own mother.

Caught in thought, Sombra becomes aware of a light tapping; walking, she assumes, and dread fills in her as they get _closer_. Everything races in her mind. She was tired, weakened, would she be able to fight off this person? It was, seemingly, only one. She wasn't incapable of fighting, and she was more _intelligent_ than most people she had met...but considering the circumstances, she figured it was probably best to sneak out while they we're gone, but now she had little choice. The door to her room opens, and it creaks as it does so. She starts to sweat in anxiety, thinking through what her actions were about to be.

The person walks in, and sets something down somewhere in the room. Sombra closes her eyes again, trying to slow and quiet her breathing. The person is shuffling about the room, doing God knows what, until they venture to Sombra's side; they gently pull down a corner of her blanket to see her face, and put a hand on her forehead.

Sombra figures this is a good a chance as any.

Sombra grabs the persons arm, kicks herself out of the blanket, and pins the other to the bed. Its quick, smooth, and efficient. The other barely puts up a fight, and with a squeal, they are indeed trapped. Sombra was pretty proud of herself for pulling this off, but the movement hurt.

"Who are you!?" Sombra yells quietly, trying to keep any semblance of stealth in her favor. The light from the doorway was enough to see the other person; a woman. She was dark-skinned, long black hair perfectly parted in the center of her head. Her eyes golden, her lips perfectly red. She wore a pain white tee, short sleeved and loose. She wore what Sombra assumed were black leggings, and from her ears dangled rectangle blue earrings that emitted a soft white glow.

And whoever this woman was, she did _not_ seem pleased.

"Unhand me!" she yells, kicking at Sombra. One kick hands on her groin, sending Sombra falling back, even though it was not necessarily a tough one. Sombra coughs, trying to stand to her feet, though wobbling and falling over completely. She looks up to see the woman dust herself off and walk towards Sombra. "No," she says, trying to back away. "No!"

"Will you be quiet?" the woman says, putting an arm around Sombra - "You're going to hurt yourself."

The mysterious woman carries Sombra back into the bed, with little help from Sombra herself. She hits the bed with a sigh, one hand holding her head and the other around her groin. The woman huffs, and goes to the doorway to turn the light on. It burns her eyes, she has to close them. She growls in pain as her head starts back up again, the burning sensation aching and aching sharply. It took everything in her to not vomit then and there.

"Here," the woman's voice calls. Sombra feels another join the bed, one arm of the woman holding Sombra's back and one placing a cup at her lips. This could be poison, something to knock her back out, but she didn't resist. She drank from the cup as the woman gently tipped it forward. Sombra was surprised when it tasted good, a hot drink of some sort, though she couldn't tell what it was.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she says. Sombra starts to open her eyes a bit, trying her hardest to get used to the light that burned into her head. "Hold this," the woman has to take one of Sombra's weak hands and place it on the drink to get her point across. Sombra does so, her hands wobbly and loose. Realizing how thirsty she was, she takes sip after sip as the other exists the bed. She can hear them walking around the room, though she cant tell; her eyes are still adjusting, slowly.

She comes back, this time, Sombra can see her. The woman carried a wooden platter with a plate, a pile of napkins, and a spoon. On the platter was a bowl, decorated with different designs and shapes, covered in spirals, circles and squares. In it was a reddish soup, though it looked chunky. On top laid a slim cover of something green.

"What...what is this?"

"Chicken tikka masala. Eat."

Sombra looked at the woman. She looked for a good, long time. She looked into her eyes, looking for intent, for evil and deceit, but found only annoyance and warmth.

So she ate.

* * *

Whoever this woman was, she could certainly cook. Though Sombra had been to many countries and tasted many different foods, this had to be a family recipe. It was nothing like she had ever had. Even so, she couldn't determine where it was from; nor where this woman was from, either. "Who are you?" she asks through bites, woofing down her food, realizing only now as with her thirst that she was, in fact, hungry beyond belief. The woman, who now stood in the corner of the room, sitting at a desk with her chair turned around, on her phone, locks it and looks up to watch Sombra. "I could ask the same of you," she says quietly. "Why you we're being attacked by those... _hooligans._ " Sombra slows her eating, looking at the other, then back down to her food. "Satya."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?", Sombra questions. It's probably not in her best interest to say such, but still, she does so.

Satya laughs. "Why would I? I saved you, did I not?"

"Why?" She only feels worry in her heart. Maybe she was going to sell her to them.

"Maybe instead of asking such ridiculous questions, you tell me _your_ name."

Sombra thinks for a moment before answering. "S...Selena."

"Your _real_ name."

Satya digs her sight into Sombra. It feels like her soul was being crushed.

"Sombra," she says. "It's Sombra."

The other eyes her, seemingly trying to figure out if that was the truth or not.

"Perhaps you will tell me the truth when you feel better." Satya stands, pushing the chair back into the desk behind it. "Please, do come out when you're feeling better. And this time, try not to attack me, will you?"

" _Wait_!"

"No, I'm not with them. Hold your questions until you can stand."

And with that, Satya leaves. The door is left open, the light turned off behind her. Sombra looks down into her dish, which was empty now, and sets the wooden platter down on the bedside table next to her.

She has time to think. She can think this through.

Sombra takes the blanket back into her arms, covering herself in it. She listens to the rain quietly patter outside, closes her eyes, and thinks. She would get up soon, when her questions we're ready and her exit plan was made.


	3. You're Just Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU: Sombra is not with Los Muertos, her hacking den in Castillo doesn't exist, and a lot of things are just straight up nonexistent. Like I said, not a good fic for people who care that much about the canon. Hope you guys enjoy anyway. Also, as someone with OCD and aspergers, most of Satya's issues and routines come directly from my experience. Basically, if you get offended at how I portray her, you're really just getting mad at someone who actually has those disorders.

_Chapter 3: You're Just Like Me_

* * *

Satya sat comfortably in the chair. It was a floral tan sitting chair, French wine names written in stylistic cursive all along the design. She didn't know French, but when she had arrived here it bothered her not to know what the chair said. She had to look up as many as she needed before concluding they were all likely to be wine names, but she couldn't leave it to chance that not all were. It would just straight up bother her to not know for certain.

The dining room, next to the living area where Satya sat with her papers, was a pleasant yellow. You could see the kitchen from where she sat, as it was an open and flowing area. There are paintings of colorful towns and flowers perfectly aligned and arranged at equal space, the fridge stainless steel yet bare of fingerprints or smudges. The kitchen had camo-creek marble and state of the art tech, something that looked like it was recently equipped. A blue hologram with a cute characterization of an apple smiling, waiting for input or command, hovered just out from the fridge itself; which would explain the lack of smudges on the fridge, though Satya was also a frivolous cleaner. How could someone relax without cleanliness?

She doesn't even look up when Sombra walks into the kitchen. She pays attention to her papers, which rested on a personal wooden desk in her lap. They were neatly compiled, but even so, it felt messy. Satya often had to move the area around or readjust the papers in the stack while she wrote.

Sombra stands awkwardly in the kitchen. She looks around like she's interested, but she's clearly not.

"Please sit down," Satya remarks, a little more rude than she had originally gone for. "You're making me anxious."

The woman says nothing, and enters the living area. She does so slowly, rather cautiously, and takes a seat directly parallel to Satya herself.

"I suppose you have questions."

"Yeah, a few."

"Please, ask."

Satya still doesn't look up from her desk; she doesn't need to. She would answer whatever questions came her way, however she made no promises to be truthful.

"Where am I?"

It was an odd first question, she thought, but it gave her plenty insight already into who this woman was and what kind of trouble she was bringing. ' _Where am I_ ' says ' _dear God I'm so deep in shit that I've literally lost track of my own whereabouts_ '.

"You are currently in Sancho, Mexico. Next question."

Sombra stays silent for a moment. "Can you...next to what? Where, _exactly_?"

"Next to Dorado. Close to the coast. Next question."

Sombra huffs and Satya can see, out of the corner of her eye, Sombra fall into her chair. The woman runs a hand through her now curly and unkempt hair. She sighs.

"Okay, okay. Who are you?"

"I've told you my name is Satya."

"I didn't say name," Sombra doesn't even move or try to sound intimidating. "Save me the trouble. Tell me who you are and why you saved me."

With an annoyed huff, Satya stops what she's doing and looks up. She sits back in her chair and puts her elbows on the desk in front of her, holding her hands. "I am Satya Vaswani. I work for a company, and I was sent here to do that work. I was walking home when I found you in the rain. You were unconscious so I took you here to help you. Is that enough for you?"

Sombra leans in. "No. You said I was being chased. Why would you help me if I was being _chased_?"

Satya can't help but chuckle. "Well, I didn't see anyone, only heard them."

"Who are they?"

"Hooligans who should not be in this town. Now, the question you should be asking is - how do you get home?"

Sombra sits back once again. She feels utterly defeated. "The _real_ question is - what are you hiding from me?"

"A great many things. You are, after all, a stranger, who wont even tell me your real name."

They both laugh a little.

"I wasn't lying when I said Sombra."

"Of course you weren't."

Satya puts her head back into her papers after staring at the other for an uncomfortably long time. She seems encompassed and busy despite the fact of the situation. Sombra feels, for the most part, utterly defeated; she was in a town she had only been in once or twice, much too close to Dorado for her own sake. She didn't even know the name of her captors' gang, which was somewhat troubling, though she was sure she could figure it out with a little digging. The moment she starts to feel hopeful, she remembers the unfortunate fact that all of her items were taken. Everything. She knew it was a bad idea to carry a bag, it was something that could easily be taken or used to hold her back, but she needed to while she traveled at the very least. The gang had caught her at an inopportune time, as just was the case that she had been in between locations and was moving to her next temporary house.

"Do you have a computer?" Sombra asks, knowing full well she had seen one in the room she had been in.

"Yes. What do you expect to do?"

"Buy a ticket home," she lies. "Back to America."

Satya laughs. "I have been nothing but honest, yet you still try to play me. It's in my room."

Sombra sighs and stands to her feet. "Where is that?"

"In the room you slept in."

It was sudden, but Sombra felt a wave of sympathy and sadness fall over her; this woman gave up her bed to save a stranger. A stranger who, mind you, was being chased by a gang.

She felt bad for lying, when clearly this woman was kind, despite her harsh tongue. Though, with her line of work, Sombra couldn't afford to have tender spots; it was all or nothing, and having trust and compassion was what got her into this mess to begin with. (Or, so she assumed, considering that house...)

Sombra, forcing herself to feel indifference, walks back into the room she had stayed in before, opens the computer (which had had a password, but it was easy as _one two three_ to break), and gets to work.

She had a lot to do before she could make a move. Who knows how long this woman's compassion would hold.


	4. Strung Out and Drug Through the Mud

Chapter 4: Strung Out and Drug Through the Mud

* * *

Les Rois. French for _The Kings_. Sombra's contact had taken longer than she had originally hoped to gather that information, and with it came much less than she had anticipated. All that they could gather was their gang name, the fact they are based in France and India, and that they have connections way high in multiple governments and terrorist organizations. A lot of the information was simply basic deduction, but her contact assured her that it was all accurate to a T. Apparently they only knew as much because of a low ranking member gone rouge who had it written down in a file on his phone when his body was found. Thankfully, this information was still widely unknown to most without connections. It was impressive that they had kept it tightly secretive, though the fiasco with the low rank initiate gave her second thoughts. Either way, they were a threat to her, and apparently for hire as well.

Sombra had spent most of the day in Satya's room, clicking away furiously. She was messaging all of her contacts, pulling a few strings and trying to find out as much as she could. Though, most of it was for nought; nobody seemed to know much other than what she already was aware of. Satya had, surprisingly, not bothered her; she spent most of the day going about as if the woman was not there, or so she assumed. The bathroom, which was visible from where she sat, was the only place Sombra could see her when she went about her day. She took a shower early morning and late evening, never using the restroom otherwise. She popped into her room only once to grab a brush which was on a desk to the left, not even bothering to look at Sombra or even in her direction. Not that she was thinking about it, or looking at her at all, just a simple observation as her mind wandered to the other. Really, she was strange. This had never happened to her before; a stranger never offered to help, let alone save her life. It was foreign and made her feel awkward and rude, though she had little time to dwell. She assumed Satya would, at any second now, turn her in to the cops or kick her out. Until then, Sombra had planned to leech as long as she could, even though it felt wrong.

In this world, it was kill or be killed. Sombra applied this to everything, no exception. This was nothing different.

It was late evening. Satya had finished her second shower of the day. Sombra paid no mind, not really, only listening for any sounds that could mean she had to run. Satya walked into the doorway, a loud click of heels ambulating on the hardwood floor. Sombra looked over, though her hands still clicked and clacked on the old-timely keyboard. She didn't need her eyes to see.

"I am leaving," she says, looking only at Sombra, never to the computer. She looked fancy; a white dress with golden lining which rested comfortably above her knees, her lips dark red and her hair straightened to perfection. She flaunted white closed-toe heels, at least two inches, that went up to her ankle. "You may stay while I am gone."

"Where are you going," is what pops out of her mouth, though her real question was ' _why are you letting me stay, I'll look through your shit_ '.

"Nowhere of your concern, though believe me, It has nothing to do with _you_." Her words spit as if Sombra was some sort of less than human creature. It would have stinged, the way she said it, but she didn't care enough to look into it.

Sombra says nothing more on the matter, and turns back to face her computer. Her fingers linger in the air for a moment, trying to think about what she was typing, and she feels heavy eyes on her until Satya walks away. The clack of her heels fade out as the front door closes, leaving Sombra alone once more. At this moment, several things run through her mind; most importantly being that she should follow, stalk her movements and see where she was going. Dressed like that, alone? A gang in town, so secretive and high class that rarely anyone knew their damn name? She wasn't entirely sure why, but a pang of fear for the other runs through her. Sombra feels genuinely afraid for her, though its soon drowned out by the thought that she might be working for them. That would explain it; she took her here to try and get information out of her, or something, or maybe she was going out right now to make a deal for her return, using Sombra for nothing more than personal gain? Yes, that has to be it, she thinks to herself. One of those would certainly be the truth.

Even though it feels like a fools errand, Sombra makes the decision to follow. She had to be quick.

Hurriedly, she stands from the chair and pushes it out of her way. Usually calm, anxiety runs through her veins and it runs quick; she knew she had to hide her appearance somehow, and while she usually had the luxury of the gadgets that she kept in her bag, that was useless now. Sombra instead looks into the only closet in the room; she opens it to find beautiful, color coded clothes that look better quality than she had ever owned in her life, even with her (albeit stolen) wealth. Her hands wander to the black section, quickly folding through dresses and shirts looking for a jacket. It pained her to know she didn't even own _that_. She pulls out a random black jacket and quickly puts it on, finding it rather tight though she was in no position to complain. She goes for the door, staggering though, her body used to holding her bag or at the least her phone. It bothered her to know she was essentially defenseless, so she made the conscious effort to stay on the low. This had to be done.

She races towards the door and is surprised to see how cold it was outside. Sombra grew up in the northern parts of Mexico, near Texas and what have you, where it was rarely snowing and rarely cold. It jogged her memory and gave her flashbacks, back to the good old days of running wherever she wanted. It reminded her of her travels to the United States, Pennsylvania in specific, where she had stayed for a year, which had been her longest temporary house. Satya wasn't holding a jacket, to her memory, although she could have easily grabbed one on the way out, too, but either way, it made her think that wherever she was going, it was close by. Sombra looks up and down the street, the street lights flickering on and off, looking for her target. There were people out and about, which made it easier in the way of following her, but not so much finding her in the crowd.

Down the street to the right, Sombra spots Satya. She is walking at a swift pace; she surely looked like a woman on a mission. Sombra closes the door behind her, puts her hood up and stuffs her hair into it so that it can't be seen. Quickly, she goes to follow.

* * *

Surprisingly, Sombra's original assumption had been incorrect. Wherever they we're going, it was farther than she had thought; which was also surprising since her next assumption was correct in that Satya didn't have a jacket at all. It was cold for her even with a hoodie and long pants, she really couldn't imagine how the woman was seemingly nonchalant about the weather. She walked with a swagger and vigor that said ' _I'm important and rich, don't even look at me_ ', something Sombra had seen a thousand times while on jobs. Though, there was also something weird about all of this. Satya seemed humble before. This seemed like a mask, a show.

Eventually, they had walked so far they we're in a city area. It wasn't Dorado, she could recognize that place easier than the back of her hand. Sombra tried to quickly think about the places around Dorado; she knew of the town, she knew of a few places further out the other way...her memory was static and her head ached, half from the sudden exercise and half from her wound acting up. It was getting more crowded, not insanely however. Satya blended in with the crowd a bit more, but was still visible. It wasn't like this was Sombra's first rodeo, though she was usually much more equip and much more confident. For fucks sake, she didn't even have her translocator, or her phone, not even the empty husk that was now her old bag. She silently cursed herself for not taking it even though it was empty. Who knows, there could have been a shirt in there.

 _La Roca_. Sombra watches from a distance as Satya enters. It was a quaint little place, though from the window, it was much more elegant than the outside would have told you. It looked higher class, though not exactly rich or exclusive. Just very clean and white with sandy decor.

Sombra palmed her scrunched face as she realized this would be the end of her journey. She didn't have any money, nor was she positive she could get in anyway, the way she looked. She hadn't showered in a while, not since she had arrived, which she made a note to do before she left for good. She could stare through the windows, though that didn't seem to be a good course of action. So many people walking by, so many people inside the place...surely someone would tell her to get lost. Though, even if she decided to do so, it looked like it wouldn't work anyway. Satya skips the line, chats with the host for a moment before proceeding to a back area, likely for parties or important reservations. Sombra can't see much, though she could make out another person in the room as the door shut behind Satya.

Her instinct told her to go in and threaten the hostess into telling her who was back there, but she looked pathetic and probably smelled it too. Besides, she didn't have anything to use against her, or anyone else for that matter.

Sighing, defeated and depressed, Sombra begins the walk home. At the very least, while Satya was gone, she could look freely for clues into who she really was and what she was doing at a place like that at this time of night. Something told her to just leave, to just go while she was gone, but it would take time to get back on her feet. A few days, maybe. She needed to get a new phone at the very least, deactivate her old one (which she programmed with such a function, she wasn't entirely foolish), see about getting a ticket somewhere where she couldn't be found until she was ready to take down this gang once and for all.

When she arrives back at the house, she almost instantly takes a shower. She felt sweaty and greasy, and it would give her time to think. She fumbles through Satya's closet once again, looking for casual clothes that might actually fit her. She thinks about how she could explain this to the other, how she just decided to take her clothes. She figured Satya would understand, but if not, too bad, right? Right. Something like that.

Sombra goes back to the computer but only for a moment. She sends a couple of messages to a few trusted contacts and leaves it at that. She want's to start snooping, though shes somewhat afraid that she's wasted too much time already, with the walk back and the shower. Sombra doesn't care enough, however, and decides to look anyway.

She would have started with the computer if she didn't already pick its bones. There was next to nothing there, only rent documents and other meaningless bills. Satya looked tech-savvy, with all of the additions she had seemingly made to the place, though she did her work on paper. Right! Paper! She had seen her writing earlier that day.

Sombra almost races to the living room. Nothing was left out, however, nothing at all. Her next mission was the bookshelf, which carried leather-bound classics and notebooks. Sombra went for the notebooks first, finding only tasteful drawings and sketches, names of books and lists of songs. Nothing important to her current mission, though it did give her a decent idea to who she was. Everything was neat, even her drawings which used the notebook lines as guidelines. She was clearly talented, and Sombra silently wondered if any of these paintings were hers.

Distracted, she shakes her head and puts the ultimately useless notebooks back on the shelf. She skims through, going row by row, looking for more papers or suspicious notebooks. At the bottom, last row which rested on the ground only separated by a thin piece of wood, was a partially hidden binder. It was dark red, and Sombra went to pick it up. It was hefty to say the least, and if she wouldn't have put her hand over the entrance, loose papers would have fell out. Excitedly she sat down in the french chair, using her lap as her desk as she opened the loose pages. The first piece of paper was a cover, the _Vishkar_ logo proudly presented in the center of the page. Sombra had heard of them before, but not just that, she also had been involved in a few...well, she knew more than she should, is all she would say. This company was responsible for the pain of thousands of people. They proudly policed any town or city that was in their control and extorted innocent people for cheap labor. Sombra wasn't exactly a person looking out for the health and well being for others, but she wasn't entirely heartless. Nobody deserved that.

Sombra flips one page forward to find a loose picture of the _Salplanet_ CEO, _David Kalb._ She picks it up to see what was beneath.

"Find yourself a good book?" A voice suddenly says. The door had just opened, Satya wasn't even in sight yet. Sombra quickly closes the binder and hides it on the ground next to her. Satya walks in, puts her purse on the kitchen counter, and looks at Sombra with a harsh and fiery gaze. She holds up her phone, which held footage of them right now, at that moment, from a camera in the corner of the room.

Sombra feels naked. She can't speak.

"You lie to me, follow me, steal my clothes and now peruse through my private documents." She takes a step forward towards Sombra. "I save your life, put myself in danger for you, and now you do this?" She steps and takes the binder from behind the chair. "What is so important about this? Why do you want to know?"

Sombra feels a fling of anger fly through her.

"Who wouldn't want to know a Vishkar was meeting with _Salplanet_?"

Satya turns and walks slowly back to the counter. She pulls out her phone, and looks at it for a moment before staring right back into Sombra.

"And who wouldn't want to know the world's greatest, and most wanted hacker sits right in front of me?"

They both stare, like two statues, unmoving.

"Then I suppose we can help each other."

"And why would I work with a hooligan such as you?"

"Because otherwise this little plan gets out, and you arrested."

"You don't have anything," Satya laughs. "You are _nothing_ but a homeless criminal."

"A homeless criminal who might help you get what your looking for back." Sombra stands, and goes to the counter to meet Satya's gaze close. "I mean, a homeless criminal like me is capable of _many things_."

_"Prove it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explanations explanations...


	5. Intermissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas if you celebrate! I wrote a bit more for this chapter but my browser fucking froze and i had to restart so its a bit shorter than intended. sorry.

Chapter 5: Intermissions

* * *

Sombra felt invigorated, back in the saddle. Having her mind back on a goal was exactly what she had needed. Even though she liked doing nothing in particular, the high she felt when she was doing something worth something...God, it just felt good. If this worked out the way she had seen it in her head - which, to be frank, was a bit out there - she could gain a contact in Vishkar, which was more valuable than gold. She would have to give up some information about some important subjects, yes, but the rest could easily be fake. She would only need to bait using the real stuff, then deliver on false information after the others' trust was gained. It wasn't her fault if that information led to dead ends, right? She had fulfilled on her promise, Satya would be forced to fulfill on her end. Besides, if all goes well, she wouldn't even need to create a falsity. Information was a powerful tool, she just had to find some on the other. (Which would take a bit of time, but as long as it went far enough to make the plan a go, she would spend the time and find all of that nasty dirt. Everyone has some, and even though Satya seemed cleaner than most, there would certainly be at least a bit.)

Sombra practically skips back to Satya's room, as if she was a child who was given candy. Satya follows, not as quick, hovering back a tad. Sombra is quick to pull up her workspace on the computer, a program she made from scratch, which was easily downloadable on most systems and devices. It's pink and purple with black text, little white pixel skulls decorated around in some areas of the program. She had created it mostly so that everything she needed was in one spot, but also so that her information, contacts and other valuables were tightly protected. She had yet to be hacked by anyone other than herself. She took great pride in this, and like a killer, wished she could show it off to everyone; make them all see how much more intelligent and better she was then them all. Perhaps her day would come, even now.

"Take a look," Sombra says happily. A folder, transparent pink appeared on the screen. It was titled " _SALPLANET_ ". There was another next to it, called "S _ALPLANET_DATABASE_ ".

Satya, once she finally enters the room, puts her hand on the desks and the other around the chair to hover over Sombra to see the screen. She stares at it for a long moment, her face stoic. Sombra looks at the other to gauge her reaction, but shes left utterly confused as to what she was thinking. After a few moments, Satya stands back and walks slowly to the door, her arms crossed, one at her lips as she thought. Her face contorts to one of displease, a frown and brows twisted. "And why would you help me," she says, clearly unhappy she had to ask. Satya wished she didn't, with all of her heart she wished she could have done this job on her own. She desperately and silently wished to herself that this wasn't the path she was about to take.

"Well," Sombra says after a moment of silence, simply watching the other, finding the careful words she would use. "I would love a friend in _Vishkar_." The eyes of the other shot up in a sudden burst of anger, though she said nothing, and Sombra quickly fumbled to correct herself. "A-and I'm sure you would love a friend in someone with resources such as myself." She hurriedly tries to get to her point as Satya clearly loses patience. "And, sometimes friends do favors for friends, right?"

Satya turns around, pacing a few times before speaking once more. "I...will think on this offer," she goes with. "Give me until tomorrow. We will discuss this then." And with such a vague promise, Satya exits the room, leaving Sombra alone. She felt, overall, as though this was a victory, though she was never one for early celebration. Tomorrow would be the day that she would either decline or accept, but either way, Sombra had planning to do. She prayed to whatever God existed that this went well. She could use a win, sooner rather than later. That would be exactly what she needed to lift her recently fallen spirits.

With a huff, she places her head in her hand and goes to click away from the collection of folders. She had became aware of a white flashing, and her eyes hover over it; the mail icon, meaning one of her contacts finally responded. She clicks it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image desc if you cant see it: SHES LOOKING with a pink message background. U: MM_MONEYMARY T:11:46 D:12/24


	6. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra works to compromise with Satya while also dealing with the gang and her unidentified capturer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late-ish update. Been too tired. Happy 2019, anyway!

_Chapter 6: Something Wicked This Way Comes_

__

* * *

Sombra had spent all night awake. Well, for the most part. Out of pure exhaustion she would occasionally involuntary pass out, which of course wasn't great, but after all of these years she feels like its part of her routine. Only at seven am did she pass out for a significant amount of time. The mood of the night was filled with anxiety, as if the very air she breathed was full of it, making everything worse with each passing breath. Her hands shook occasionally, both from how cold it was in the house and due to unease. Her stomach shook as well, and she realized that she hadn't eaten since the other had fed her, and that was early morning.

Her mind had drifted from Satya for the most part, but it hadn't escaped her mind completely. She had, in case the other accepted her offer, prepared a bit. She created some files, both real and fake, making sure to backup the real ones and make a backdoor exit for the fakes. It would be unfortunate if her reputation was sullied over a few fake documents that meant nothing, after all. In the case that she would deny, Sombra planned to meet up with a contact who was close enough to deliver a new phone, some clothes and a gun. She would have purchased these items on her own, God knew she had the money, but it was safer to just ask for a favor at the moment. Besides, she couldn't be seen walking around town or risk having something delivered to this house. It wasn't hers, after all, and who knew how long she would stay if Satya was starting to waver.

Even if Satya agreed, she would still pick up her items, but in better spirits.

At seven she falls asleep. Her eyes burned with a familiar tension, due to looking at the screen that seemed to get brighter and brighter with each passing fucking second. It was common that she had this issue, though Satya's computer didn't have a night mode nor did she have the energy to download and set up a new one. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but her body was just so exhausted that it didn't give her much of a choice. Her head fell heavy from her hand to her arms, which laid weighty on the wooden table. It was uncomfortable and absolutely horrid for her back and posture, something her mother used to nag at her about.

Her mother. _That bitch_.

It was near noon when she awakes. It wasn't because she was being woken, rather she felt something crawl onto her skin. A soft blanket was being pulled over her shoulders and it startles her. She violently shakes awake, sitting up instantly with a pained groan. Her head was pounding, a red hot fire with pins and needles pulsing in her skull. Her neck was stiff, her arms numb and static-y, her back aching at the sudden movement. Sombra groans from it all, closing her eyes and putting one numb hand to her head to press a digit in between her eyebrows, something a friend had taught her long ago.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Satya says, still little emotion in her voice but Sombra could tell she only had good intentions. "Not your fault."

Satya sets the blanket around her shoulders anyway, then proceeds to take a step back. "I have thought about your offer."

Sombra perks up. She turns in the chair to look at the other, her hand coming from her face to hold the blanket. "And your decision?"

Satya sighs, shaking her head. "I will work with you, if only for the time being. However...there are things I wish to go over with you."

Internally, Sombra was ecstatic. She screamed silently in cheer of the fact that everything might actually work out. It was a good feeling, and she felt some of the tension fall off her shoulders.

"Well?"

Sombra must have zoned out. "Uh, yeah, and what do you want to go over?"

Satya mentions for Sombra to follow her outside. Sombra stands up slowly, trying not to hurt herself or move suddenly and inflame her stiff body. She keeps the blanket around her, it was cold and it didn't look like Satya was bothered.

She follows the other to the living room, where Satya had laid out her papers and binder neatly. She gestures for Sombra to sit down as she does herself, in the same chair as always. Sombra does.

"The first thing I want to talk about is trust," she says, looking down at her little wooden table. "It seems I have given you an ample amount of information, yet seem to receive none." It was a valid complaint, if they we're going to do this then it would need mutual entrustment, something Sombra was incredibly unsure about. She didn't trust Satya, but then again, she didn't seem to have any ill will against herself... ugh. It all felt icky. Sombra decided to go along with it anyway, however, she still wouldn't trust her or give her important information other than what was already set aside.

"What do you have in mind, Amiga?"

Satya looks at Sombra with her fierce glare. "I want proof you will not give me false information."

Sombra grins. Her plan was working.

"Of course. I have all the information that you will need. And I'll give it to you, if you hold up your end."

"I am no liar, nor am I going back on my word to help you. But you..." she squints cautiously, "you are a criminal. A liar, if you will, by trade. An incredibly wanted criminal. Why should I trust you?"

Sombra laughs. "My reputation is based on trust and valid information. I wouldn't be sitting in front of you as wanted as I am if I was a street thief or a conman."

Satya sits back in her chair and nods. "That's true."

They both sit in silence for a moment. It gives Sombra great deja-vu, remembering they had been here times before, the only thing different is that both feel more comfortable with the situation.

"Then it's decided. I'll give you whatever you need, and in return, you're my friend in Vishkar."

Satya nods in agreement, Sombra noticing how less tense she seemed. It made her relaxed to know everything was going as planned.

"Last request, then. A small thing, really."

"Shoot."

"What's your real name?"

Sombra sits in silence, her eyes empty as she stares off into space. This felt like a step too far. It could be used against her. It was too risky. Right? But if she didn't...

"Andrea."


	7. The Storm Brews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like updating to show I was still thinking of this. Short chapter but longer to come. Mostly just a passion project at this point, my writing has improved well past this now but I still want to finish. Hopefully, you enjoy!

_Chapter 7: The Storm Brews  
_

* * *

Sombra had a lot of regrets, and something told her she would regret this as well. She began to make a timeline in her head, a detailed and organized list of everything she had told to the woman, categorized by how much it could be used against her. The fact that she had told Satya her real name...it was foolish. She felt like an idiot. Not even her closest contacts knew her real name; so why did she tell this essential stranger willy nilly? If she put the pieces together and found out that Sombra was only using her, she could ruin her life.

She knew she was over exaggerating, thinking of the potential consequences of this action. But it would be a good step in the right direction for not only the police in finding her, but her enemies as well. It was a crucial piece of information, in a way, and Sombra felt like a complete and utter fool for letting it go so easily.

When one door is locked, however, break down another.

"How will we go about this?" Satya mumbles, a contemplative hand on her chin, watching Sombra sit at her computer. "I don't suppose you will give this to me without something in return."

"Actually, I'll give it to you right after I get back." She suddenly stands, pushing past her to go towards the front of the apartment.

"Where are you going?"

Sombra shrugs, grabbing the jacket she had been wearing from the coat-hanger next to the door. "Just to go meet someone. I'll be back."

She could feel Satya's fiery glare on her as she quickly worked to put the jacket on. She rarely felt afraid of anyone, much less intimidated, but this woman was starting to become a nagging fear.

"Then I suppose you won't mind if I come along."

Her heart dropped. It wouldn't be the worst thing if she came along, but it could oh-so easily go wrong. She had information to pass over, as well, something she wouldn't be able to do if Satya was watching and listening the entire time. Sombra goes to object, to stop her from putting on her oversized grey jacket, but two things came to her mind: one, this was the perfect opportunity to ensure her that she could be trusted. It would be incredibly suspect if she asked her to stay behind. Sombra tried to look at it from her point of view: if it was herself in Satya's position, she would surely follow, and even did so.

What could go wrong? "Sure, sure, whatever," she responds, a confident smile running across her lips. "Hurry up though."

\--

They walk for what felt like hours, to Sombra at least. She kept running through scenarios in her mind. She knew she couldn't be seen with Satya, she had told her contact she was going to come and come alone as always. Mary was a skittish one, bold online and with taking risks but in reality it was different. She always took precaution, making sure that she was safe before anybody else. Sombra didn't disclose her 'friend' and so if she showed up with one, Mary would likely run.

"When we get there" Sombra starts, taking a breath to think a final time before finishing, "you'll need to stay out of sight."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't tell her I had anyone coming. You can listen and watch, if you can, just stay out of her sight. Capeesh?"

Satya dwells on it, but agrees. “Fine.”

They walk only for a while longer before Sombra stops in the middle of the sidewalk, cars zooming past, people walking about. She turns into an alley and waves for Satya to follow. 

Satya feels dread fill her stomach, but she follows anyway.

Sombra keeps her head down as she walks. People stand on either side of the alleys, some walk in and out of buildings, but the farther you went, the less people are seen. It was eerily silent, a contrast of the hustle and bustle city that was a mere few minute walk away now. To Satya, it felt like the eye of a hurricane.

“Stay here,” Sombra says, holding her arm out to stop the other from proceeding. “We’re going to meet just right down here. You’ll be able to hear us, but don’t come down.”

Sombra says nothing else and turns the corner. Satya is dumbfounded; when she thought about a meeting, she expected somewhere that didn’t look like the place where people come to dump bodies. 

“Silence?”

The alley echoes with Sombra’s call.

“To death.”

Another silent echo, this time, another voice.

“Me extrañaste?”

There is a moment where Satya can hear nothing, and then the sound of quiet laughter fills her ears.

“How have you been?”

The voice is unfamiliar but comforting. It didn’t sound like that of a murderer, but more like a child.

Sombra’s eyes gleam as she looks to the other. A short woman, barely five feet maybe. Short black hair thats rounded around her ears, thick black glasses and pink medical mask. She looked as if the epitome of youth.

“Getting there,” Sombra sighs, a weight falling off her shoulders. She would never say she had many friends, but Mary had been there through thick and thin, and she was just happy to see her face.

“Feel that. Hearing a lot of things lately,” she replies, sliding a thick and seemingly heavy black backpack from her shoulders. “Lot’s of bad things brewing, I hear.”

She takes the backpack from the other and sighs with relief. “¡Gracias!” She unzips it quickly, and looks inside, nodding. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Oh, and this, just for you.” The woman hands Sombra something small, barely fitting into the palm of her hand.

“You  _ didn’t _ .”

“I took a little trip.”

Satya peers over the wall and watches, trying to get a glimpse of what was in her hands. Sombra practically whips her jacket off, throwing it to the ground. Then her shirt and pants as well and suddenly everything feels just a little more intimate. Her bra and underwear, which were bright pink and yellow, stayed on, thankfully. But there is something that Satya had never seen before - wiring, of some sort. Tattoos, maybe. Her back was layered with them, as her legs and arms as well. She couldn’t tell what it was, exactly, but it looked damn intricate.

Sombra takes the small little object and places it at her chest, and with a snap, she is clothed. It was almost instant; the black undersuit is first, purple and blue designs all over the legs and arms. Next is a jacket, or rather, dress of some sort. It has purple highlights as well but the base is grey, and the inner part of it almost seems to glow. The next thing she notices is the nails, long and purple, blue fingers with a black glove.

She suddenly looked like an entirely different person, and frankly, it was a bit terrifying.

“Now  _ that’s  _ better!” 

“Así me gusta.”

Sombra looks at herself; her arms, her legs. She felt two hundred times better.

“Your cave in Texas is still good, by the way, figured you’d like this much more than just some plain clothes.”

“You’ve got a favor from me for sure, amiga.”

They exchange another hug and a few whispered words before Sombra turns to leave. Satya, who had been hunched over the side trying to get her best look, quickly steps back, hoping that Sombra didn’t see that she saw but preparing for if she did. It was, after all, public, so it wasn’t her fault she had seen her undress.

“All better,” Sombra says, grinning happily at the other, her hand deep in the backpack, looking for something. “Come on. Let's go back.”

“Who was that?”

“A friend. Best to not ask about it. Besides, you heard, didn’t you?”

“Nothing of interest.”

“Exactly. You came for nothing, pretty much.”

They begin to walk as Sombra pulls out a phone. It too is purple and black, a color scheme that Satya was quick to realize. She boots it up and looks at it for the entire walk back.

Sombra, although silent, is thinking loudly. She wrote down the information that she had told Satya and wondered if killing her would be the easiest option, or if the fact that she was a Vishkar outdid the risks. 

She promised herself she would decide when they got back.


End file.
